George
by Marissa1
Summary: Harm gets another addition to his family…sort of.


Title: George  
Author: Marissa  
Rating: G  
Classification: Humor  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Harm gets another addition to his   
family...sort of.  
  
Authors Note: I'm in the middle of writing a very long   
and very difficult angsty story, so this was just the kind   
of fluff story I needed to get me out of my writers block.   
Hope you like it!  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
Harm sneezed as he knocked on the door of Lieutenant   
Sarah Jameison.   
  
"Bless you," replied Mac.  
  
"Thanks. Have you ever noticed how involuntary that   
reaction is?"  
  
Mac frowned, "What? Saying "bless you" when someone   
sneezes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, to be honest Harm I haven't really thought about   
it much."  
  
"Oh. Okay." He rose his hand to knock again but the   
door was opened before he could complete that action.  
  
"Lieutenant Jameison?" Harm asked.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"I'm Commander Rabb and this is my partner Colonel   
Mackenzie. We're the JAG officers assigned to   
investigate the incident that occurred on April ninth."  
  
"You mean Henry..err..Lieutenant Westwood's bar room   
brawl?" Asked Lieutenant Jameison.  
  
"The very one," replied Harm. "May we ask you some   
questions?'  
  
"Sure, come on in," she stepped aside and allowed the   
two officers to enter.   
  
Harm sneezed again.  
  
"Harm, are you okay?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. It's just my allergies acting up," he said   
as he reached for a tissue.  
  
They followed Lieutenant Jameison to her living room   
where she gestured for them to sit. "Would you like   
anything to drink? Coke, lemonade?"  
  
"No we're fine thank you," replied Mac. "Now,   
Lieutenant, could you describe the events as they   
occurred on April ninth."  
  
The Lieutenant nodded and sat down on a chair opposite   
of Harm and Mac. "Well, it all started about nine that   
evening. All the guys and I decided to go down to Lews,   
that's the bar where it happened, to get a couple of   
drinks. It was Lieutenant Westwood's birthday you see.   
Anyway, we were all just sitting there minding our own   
business when.."  
  
Harm interrupted her with a large sneeze, causing both   
Mac and the Lieutenant to turn and stare at him. He   
looked down to find a large black and white cat curving   
around his legs.   
  
Sarah Jameison laughed. "Wow sir, you much have the   
magic touch. Usually Jojo won't touch anyone."  
  
Harm sneezed again. "I'm allergic to cats," he said,   
wiping his watery eyes. "I'm sorry Lieutenant. You were   
saying?"  
  
The Lieutenant pulled the cat from Harm's leg and   
placed it on her lap where it lay and began to purr   
contently. "Yeah, well it was the Lieutenant's birthday so   
we were sitting at the bar just enjoying ourselves when   
all of a sudden this guy walks over and tells us that we   
need to get out of there now. We started to laugh, but   
this guy gets right in Westwood's face and starts yellin'   
about how Navy people don't belong there. So   
Lieutenant Westwood stands up and.."  
  
Harm sneezed yet again. Mac turned to glare at him only   
to find that Harm's eyes were red and bloodshot and   
beginning to swell. Her look immediately softened.   
"Harm, why don't you go wait in the car. I'll finish up in   
here."  
  
Harm wiped his runny nose. "No Mac, really, I'm fine."  
  
"Harm." It wasn't a statement, it was an order.   
  
Harm meekly obeyed and let himself out of the house.   
Mac found him waiting in the car soon after.  
  
"Wow, when you said you were allergic to cats you   
weren't lying," she giggled.  
  
Harm glared at her. "It's not funny."  
  
Mac looked at him, his eyes, still red and puffy and   
choked back her laughter. "Common Harm, I'll drive us   
back to JAG."  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
The Next Day...  
  
"Harm?" Mac asked as she poked her head into his   
office.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Wow, aren't you looking better."  
  
Harm smiled. "There's nothing a good night's sleep and a   
cold ice pack can't fix."  
  
"Well," Mac paused. "I'm glad you're feeling better   
because I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
Harm peered at her. Was that a smile jerking at the   
corner of her lips? "Don't tell me..."  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid we have to go back to Lieutenant   
Jameison's house."  
  
"Mac, this really isn't funny. I can't go there. My   
allergies..."  
  
"I know, I know. That's why I asked Bud to come with   
me. I'll see you later."  
  
Harm shook his head at her retreating form. She was   
enjoying this immensely. But how to get her back? Harm   
wondered. His eyes lit up as an idea struck him. "I know   
just the thing," he said.   
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
A Week Later...  
  
Mac glanced at the stack of paperwork belonging to the   
Westwood file. 'Two heads are better than one' she   
thought as she picked up the phone to call Harm.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Harm? It's Mac."  
  
"Hey Mac. Look, can I call you back? I'm really busy   
right now. George is really sick and he keeps throwing   
up everywhere. I think it was the soy milk."  
  
"Who's George?"  
  
"A friend of mine. Look Mac, I really have to go, I think   
George is about to throw up again. Wait...George, no,   
not my bed!"  
  
"Harm wait..." a dial tone answered Mac. 'Who is this   
George and where did he come from?' she wondered.  
  
Unable to work anymore Mac paced her apartment.   
Finally she could take it no longer. "I have to know!" she   
said aloud, startling herself in the quiet room. She went   
into the kitchen and got together a small care package of   
canned soup, hot chocolate and a small blanket. "For   
George," she said, knowing full well that it was simply   
her excuse for showing up unannounced at Harm's   
apartment.  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
It took a moment for Harm to answer the door, leaving   
Mac waiting impatiently in the hallway.  
  
"Hi," she said when Harm finally answered her incessant   
knocking. "After talking to you on the phone you   
sounded so worried that I decided to help, so I brought   
some things over to help with George," said Mac,   
holding up her small basket.  
  
Harm laughed until the tears ran down his face. "I'm   
sorry Mac. Come in, come in." He ushered her in and   
took the basket from her, placing it on the kitchen   
counter.  
  
Mac took a cursory glance at his apartment, but could   
not find any visible evidence of a visitor. "So where's   
George?" Just then a small furry animal wound its way   
around Mac's ankles. Mac looked down to find a tiny   
orange tabby kitten staring back at her.  
  
"Mew."  
  
Mac looked up to find Harm grinning ear to ear. "This is   
George? He's a cat? But Harm, what about your   
allergies?"  
  
"I got a shot. Besides, I figured I needed a little   
company," he said, scooping up the tiny kitten.   
  
"He's adorable," Mac said, stepping closer to pet the   
miniature cat. The kitten swatted playfully at Mac's   
outstretched hand.   
  
"Easy there tiger," Harm said, putting the cat to the   
ground. "You don't want to go messing with those   
Marines."  
  
"Yeah, too bad you never took that advice."  
  
Harm spread his arms wide and shrugged. "Face it, you   
set yourself up for that one. Now common," he said,   
pointing to Mac's basket of goodies. "I'll cook you   
dinner." George mewed again. "You can eat too   
George."  
  
"Well, it looks like you found some company," said Mac   
following Harm and George into the kitchen.  
  
Harm looked to the kitten and then back at Mac. "Yep, I   
sure did."  
  
  
The End 


End file.
